Bloody Tears
by DragonGirl13
Summary: In this world, vampires exist. One night, a chance encounter may change the fate of Heero Yuy...(WARNING: yaoi, suicide, violence, minor cussing.)
1. In the Rain

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the Gundam Wing characters. Don't sue me.  
  
Bloody Tears  
  
The wind stung the boy's tear-stained face, causing him to violently shiver. Instinctively, his arms went up to try and bring warmth to his body. The rain poured, poured, mixing with tears streaming down his face.  
  
The docks were empty, save him, as his footfalls rang out in the dark night. He stumbled a bit, but kept towards his goal. Upon reaching the end of the fishing peer, he allowed himself to sink to his knees and stare into the water.  
  
His thoughts racing, his heartbeat quickening, the boy stared, obsessed with his escape. His way out. The only way...  
  
In a sudden, fluid motion, he leapt to his feet. Two strong hands gripped the safety railing. In one agile motion, he was sitting on the bar. Haunted, prussian blue eyes were continually entranced by the torrid, stormy water.  
  
All he had to do was let go. All he had to do...  
  
Lithe, tan arms loosened their grip. His legs pushed off of the tie that held him to this life. He was falling, falling...  
  
Prussian blue eyes stared up at what had been the past part of his life. And slowly, with heavy lids, closed.  
  
The boy wouldn't hear the crashing sound as another jumped in after him. He wouldn't feel the strong arms that wrapped around his waist, pulling him from the water and back to the dock. The soft lips breathing life into his. The cries of live, live, LIVE!  
  
What he would remember was the night after.  
  
Emotionless eyes flickered open in the dim artificial light. He mentally assessed his surroundings. It was a plain room, with only a small cot, a table, and an armchair. The walls were a faded white. There was no emotion in this room. No feeling. He sat up slowly, taking in more. No windows. Wooden floor. A fine layer of dust covered everything.  
  
"You awake?"  
  
His head swerved towards the voice. A boy who appeared roughly his age stood, staring with strangely warm blue eyes. His long light brown hair was pulled into a quick braid, and he had the palest skin he had ever seen. The all black clothes he wore accented the unearthly white of his skin.  
  
Where had he come from? Had this boy just appeared? He gave off a luminous glow, as if he were a creature out of a fairy tale.  
  
"You've been out for a day and a night. So, why're you suicidal? Homelife? Lovelife? Spill it, I have a right to know." He smiled, keeping his intense gaze focused, "At least, tell me your name."  
  
"Yuy. Heero Yuy."  
  
"And your deal is.."  
  
"...."  
  
"Let me guess." He closed his large blue eyes. For a second, Heero thought that...no, it was impossible, that light HAD to be an illusion.. "You lost your parents, didn't you?"  
  
Heero's eyes widened in surprise, "How..did.."  
  
"Uh...well...your eyes." He smiled, a genuine smile, "They look like mine."  
  
"Did you lose..your parents.."  
  
"Been an orphan for as long as I can remember. Heh, I think that's why I saved you. I remember, one time, when I almost..but no, someone saved me." His eyes held a pained, faraway look, "I usually woulda let you be and minded my own business. Hell, I missed a meal for you. Still, I guess I sensed you were like me. So, I saved you."  
  
Heero sensed the intimate moment was over. Still, he had to ask, "How..were you saved?"  
  
He blushed, "That's not your business right now, is it? Just concentrate on getting well, ok? You need some more sleep." He gently, with restrained strength, pushed Heero back onto the cot.  
  
"Hey.." Heero gave him a rare smile, "What's your name?"  
  
"Maxwell. Duo Maxwell."  
  
"Duo?" Heero murmured, fading into dreams.  
  
"Sssh, get some rest."  
  
"You were wrong. It wasn't my parents."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"It was more than that." Heero whispered, fading into sleep. 


	2. Weaving a Story

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Gundam Wing characters, so don't sue me.  
  
Ok, I'm putting some author's notes up here before I write the next chapter. The first chapter was just written pretty quickly, and I decided I'd have to write more while I was still in the mood to write. If you haven't guessed by now, this story is AU. Oh, and it will probably be 1x2 later on, but I'll probably include some of the other yaoi/non-yaoi relationships in it too. I'm NOT a fan of 1xR, so don't expect me to glorify it here. Oh, and I already warned about the whole attempted suicide thing in the beginning.  
  
Oh, and a big thanks goes out to my first review, tenshiamanda. Now, on with chapter two!  
  
One more thing: I can't figure out how to get italics and stuff to show up on my stories. If anyone could review it back to me, thanks. If it's important, I type my stories up on Microsoft Word.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Not too far from the house where Heero Yuy lay recovering, another young boy was walking through the red light district of town. His face lay in shadow as the youth slipped into a seedy bar.  
  
Smoke floated from a hundred cigarettes, drinks spilled into mouths, cards slammed on tables with losing hands. And they all looked up, men and women alike, to watch the one who entered.  
  
All was silent.  
  
None dared say he was too young to drink. His face may have belied his true age, but one could feel it, emanating from his core. A steeliness, a feeling of wisdom. The same obscure mixture you get from a solider: one who has seen too much. And yet...there was innocent hope in his eyes. As if he had taken the pain of the world on himself, just to save your sorry ass.  
  
You couldn't help but stare, you had to admire him. But you still wanted to inch away from this creature.  
  
He sat down, pale eyes downcast. His golden hair made his youthful face all the younger. He signaled a waitress, she brought him a drink. Another. Another. Then, no more.  
  
For the first time since he had entered, he looked around the room. All who met his gaze returned it, surprised to find kindness there.  
  
He got up, paid, and left.  
  
He slipped into a dark alley, and pulled out a cell phone. Expertly, he applied a scrambler to the receiver of the phone and dialed.  
  
"No, I haven't found him yet. He's nowhere near where he usually- I understand. Uh huh. Uh huh. I know. I'm meeting my partner downtown in one hour. We'll continue the search then. Bye."  
  
He returned the phone and scrambler to his jacket pocket. He rubbed his hands together briefly to warm them, and looked up at the night sky, deep in thought.  
  
* * * *  
  
Heero had now been living with Duo for a week. Duo always left the house a little past three in the morning, and always returned by dawn. He slept all morning. Heero wasn't sure if he had a real job.  
  
Almost no conversation passed between the two boys.  
  
While Duo was not there, Heero spent his time investigating his host's house. It appeared normal enough, though small (one floor) and barely lived in. A fine layer of dust covered every bit of furniture, every floor, every wall. Only one bathroom, and the hot water worked only half the time. Two small bedrooms, each with a cot. A living room with no furniture, no windows. No windows anywhere, to be precise.  
  
Of course Heero suspected Duo, of course he didn't trust him. Though why he didn't accuse his savior of lying was because of gratitude. Why did Heero stay with him so long? He couldn't say.  
  
It wasn't like he had a home, anyway.  
  
And this place, this was the closest he had ever come. At least there was another human here, one who treated him as a human. At least he didn't use Heero.  
  
At least, he wasn't a mere tool here.  
  
* * * *  
  
One day, in the night before Duo left, Heero had asked him where he was going. Duo hadn't said a word. What could he say?  
  
It wasn't as though he were ashamed of being an omen of death. Far from it. He was very philosophical about it. Why should he be? Everyone had to eat SOMETHING. Normal humans were no better than vampires. Was eating the meat of an animal really worse than drinking its blood? Who were they to pass judgement?  
  
No, he just knew that the time wasn't right to tell Heero. Heero. How long would he be staying with Duo? He had no idea. He didn't care.  
  
Heero. Why hadn't he fed from him, once he saw him? Vampires feed on the weak and desperate. They feed on those with no hope. Easy meals. Vampires didn't have to kill, they could go weeks merely draining, but not killing victims. They could also grant them immortality if they wished, life as one of them..but no. When Duo pulled him from the water, it was as if he instinctively knew he had to let him live, without an ounce of blood missing.  
  
Why? Why? Because...he was like him. He was so much like Duo deep down at his core..it wasn't just his imagination. He knew it. He knew it. He knew this one, this one must be spared. This one must come with him; not as a vampire, but as a...confidant. As a friend.  
  
He hadn't "saved" him. Not the way Duo had been saved. Duo owed no debts for becoming what he was. All it was for Duo was a way to force him to live a little longer, think things through....for centuries, that was what he had done.  
  
Duo slunk through an alley nearby the docks where had first spotted Heero, friendless, alone, suicidal. He closed his eyes, and the memories flooded back to him. The downpoar of rain, plastering his hair to his head. The look on Heero's face....so much like the look he once wore. Icy water. The weight of his young body, the frozen life blood in those veins. Prussian blue eyes, begging for death, death, DEATH.  
  
Duo shivered at the memories. Heero's vacant, hopeless, desperate look. The lifeless look in his eyes as he said those words, (those words, the hopelessness, "It wasn't my parents. It was more than that.") those WORDS, even those like the words Duo had once uttered, once believed.  
  
Damn. Damn. Thinking about Heero and his tragedy reminded Duo of his own. Memories...memories he didn't want, hadn't thought about for centuries, flowing back to him.  
  
He covered his ears, sank to his knees, hearing the words over and over again, ("No..I didn't just..no! NO!" "I didn't know it. How could I know..." "You are a solider." "NO! NO! NO!" "I can force you to live..." "You'll thank me later.")  
  
Duo began the suppression, forgetting the words, letting them drown in the sounds of the night. Slowly, he rose to his feet.  
  
Done reminiscing, he left in search of a meal. It had been a day since he last found a drink, and he was ravenously hungry. 


	3. This is Your Life

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Gundam Wing characters, so don't sue me.  
  
Here are some notes and warnings about this chapter. This chapter will contain minor violence, maybe some actual yaoi, and stuff. Oh, and my personal characterizations of the G-boys and pals. If you are reading this chapter and haven't reviewed, then please, please, PLEASE review this. I've just written this on an impulse, but I really like how it's coming out. So, yeah. That's about it. Well, enjoy!  
  
Oh, a thanks to the two reviewers I got in chapter two: Duos girl and cryearthstearsfalltou. Your support is appreciated! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Dr. J." Real name: unknown. True age: unknown. His entire past had been eradicated, like all those who joined The Hunters. As a young recruit, he had been known to be particularly reckless, and he had been known to work alone.  
  
Dr. J was not the usual recruit, however. He was not a bored politician's son, or an orphan with nowhere else to go. He had joined to fill his boundless ambition, and he had led himself to do exactly down that at this early stage in his life.  
  
* * * *  
  
Heero searched and searched the house. Duo was out. Heero had to know, had to get proof...  
  
But Heero didn't want proof. He didn't want to know. He didn't want to confirm what he already knew.  
  
* * * *  
  
Dr. J lost his right hand "in the line of duty" at age 29. "Luckily" for him, this was the time when new prosthetic limb technology had become available to those in his position. His hand was replaced with the only movable hand available at the time: "the claw."  
  
Later in his lifetime, he would become notorious from his refusals to switch to a newer, more realistic, more functional model. In a report to his superiors, he stated the following:  
  
"Though a newly created model had become obtainable, I do not wish to upgrade from the 'claw' model. I wish to apply for a position above common hunter status, and it would be pointless to switch now. I hereby place my application in the running for a position in research and development, on project Yuy."  
  
He was 40.  
  
* * * *  
  
He slammed the vampire against the wall of the alley, aiming his katana for its head. The bloodthirsty beast dodged and ripped away from his grip. The young man leapt back and crouched into a fighting position, ready for combat.  
  
The vampire pushed off the wall and rushed for him, claws outstretched. In one liquid movement, he dodged. Again. Again. Again. In its movements, the vampire had managed to trap him against the wall.  
  
One eye stared, the other shadowed by long bangs. One eye, holding no remorse, no emotions.  
  
The boy drew back, and prepared to renew his attack.  
  
* * * *  
  
The Hunters were a secret government organization, created to keep vampires out of the public eye. On this earth, these unholy creatures had walked and lived and breathed for as long as mankind.  
  
Vampires had no rules, no regulations. They went out and killed, drained, or made vampires out of every human they ran across. Still, they sought to keep their existence a secret.  
  
The leader of the vampires in this era, an ancient one known as "Zechs." (In truth, he had many names, but for now, he went by Zechs.) Zechs knew what most didn't realize: if the truth about them came out, then humans would rise against them and destroy them, or vice versa. Either way, vampires would die out.  
  
So, in a series of secret meetings with top government officials, Zechs laid out his terms for peace between human and vampire. A treaty was soon formed, called the Sub Rosa Treaty. As a human condition on the treaty, the secret policing organization known as the Hunters was formed.  
  
The job of the hunters was to kill any vampire who broke the terms of the treaty. Many did not agree with the terms, and thus, there was plenty of work.  
  
The vampires were happy, the humans were happy. But they were all deceived.  
  
Project Yuy, a project begun inside the Hunters without consent, had begun.  
  
* * * *  
  
Heero opened the door to Duo's room a crack. He flung it wide open.  
  
His eyes flew around, assessing what he had suspected. No one slept in this room. The dust was uninterrupted across the room. There were no footprints. Dust covered the small cot. There were no mirrors, no personal touches. Nothing.  
  
The only conclusion: no one lived here. No one slept in this room.  
  
Heero closed the door, trembling. How could he have allowed himself to be so blind for so long? How?  
  
Because, he liked Duo. Genuinely liked him. Maybe more...no.  
  
Heero had no emotions. Heero could never have emotions.  
  
Heero couldn't allow himself to feel anything for the enemy.  
  
* * * *  
  
Project Yuy, the creation of the perfect Hunter. This creature would posses augmented strength equal to that of a vampire. They would be skilled in every martial art and weapon available. Multiple languages....computer skills....  
  
And they would have no emotions.  
  
Within weeks of joining Project Yuy, Dr. J was one of its leading directors. He was in charge of overseeing the young children recruited from orphanages all over the country to be a part of Project Yuy.  
  
Only one would survive the rigorous training.  
  
Code name: Heero Yuy. He was taken at age 6 after losing his parents in a fire. By age 10, he could take down a fully-grown vampire alone. Still, the directors were not content.  
  
Heero was to be wiped of all emotions, and mentally reprogrammed to destroy all vampires he came across.  
  
* * * *  
  
The vampire leapt for the boy's throat, pinning him to the wall. Slowly, he leaned in, clearly intrigued by the flow of blood he sensed in the boy's heart. He leaned in, prepared to drain him.  
  
The boy's arm flashed out, the blunt edge of his katana meeting the side of the vampire's head and knocking it back from him. Placing a knee in his stomach, he held the blade inches from its head.  
  
"W...wait! You can't kill me! I didn't do nothing wrong!" the miserable creature cried at him. A blonde boy stepped into the shadows of the alley, impassive at this scene.  
  
The boy with one visible, cold eye, replied, "You are in violation of paragraph 22-A of the Sub Rosa Treaty of 2015. Your crime is as follows: no vampire is permitted to kill a victim unless they are under the influence of a blood frenzy. You drained and killed a young girl less than a day ago, and must pay for your crime."  
  
"No..no! It was an accident! An accident, I tell ya!"  
  
"Trowa, finish him off." The blonde boy looked away, hiding the brief pity that flashed in his eyes.  
  
The blade bit into the vampire's throat hungrily, all his stolen blood poured onto the ground. A small silver cross was placed on the corpse. Within seconds, the blood and body had been burned away.  
  
Trowa stood, walked to the blonde boy, and held him in his arms, "Quatre, it still bothers you....doesn't it?"  
  
Quatre looked into Trowa's eyes, bringing the first smile to his face he had had all day, "No Trowa, I'm used to this....life now. I came to report to you our new mission. We are to begin immediately." Quatre broke the embrace.  
  
* * * *  
  
Heero sank to his knees, uncertain of what to do.  
  
His ears perked up. The door had opened.  
  
Duo was home.  
  
* * * *  
  
"We are to find Heero Yuy, a fellow Hunter who has gone missing." 


	4. In the Night

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the Gundam characters, so don't sue me.  
  
Wow, chapter four already. Ok, this is where the going is gonna get good. The usual warnings for this chapter: yaoi, violence, and all that good stuff. Oh, and by the way, sorry the last chapter was written in such a confusing way. I promise this one will be a lot less confusing. By the way, sorry this chapter is so short.  
  
Oh, and I'd just really like to say here that I would really like it if more people would review. It's kind of discouraging when I get almost none.  
  
Thanks to cryearthstearsfalltou for reviewing! Your support is appreciated!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Duo closed the door silently behind him, hiding the threat of the rising sun. He listened for the small click of the lock and turned around to head for his bed.  
  
His breath stopped, his heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Heero, you startled me. Why aren't you in bed? Why aren't you asleep?" Duo smiled at the grim boy.  
  
"Duo..."  
  
"If ya don't mind, I'll be headin' to bed now. So, I'll see ya around!" Duo turned to leave.  
  
He stopped cold as he felt the end of a katana press insistently into his back. Duo let out a gulp.  
  
"I know what you are."  
  
Duo said nothing.  
  
"Do you know what I am?"  
  
"A...hunter." Duo nearly spat the word.  
  
"The perfect hunter. Created to despise all vampires. Able to take down any vampire. Able to take down you."  
  
"So, your superiors ordered this? Or is this your personal intuitive?" Duo smirked.  
  
"My own intuitive. I wanted...no, I needed to know your intentions. You are going to answer my questions."  
  
"Fine by me."  
  
"First of all..." Heero hesitated for a moment, "Why did you...save....me?"  
  
"I already told ya. You reminded me of me."  
  
"Good enough. Why didn't you drain me?"  
  
"Do you really think I can explain it? I just didn't feel that I could."  
  
"Why...did you let me stay here? Why do you, even now, let me threaten you, when you could defend yourself?"  
  
"Because....because....because I feel for you. I genuinely care for some goddamned reason." Duo looked away, embarrassed.  
  
Heero slowly let the katana drop. He walked around in front of Duo.  
  
Duo looked away. He didn't want to have to explain this to Heero.  
  
Heero's gaze cut into him. No words passed between the two, except for maybe some unspoken bond.  
  
Heero's arms reached out hesitantly, and wrapped Duo in an embrace. He was crying. Duo felt his arms reach around Heero's waist, pulling him closer. Duo's head rested on Heero's shoulder as they comforted each other's uncertainties.  
  
* * * *  
  
Trowa's eyes widened in shock, "Heero? Heero's gone missing?"  
  
Quatre nodded, "You understand, as well as I do, how dire the consequences will be if his existence is discovered. We have been ordered to retrieve him. If he will not come peacefully, then we have been ordered to....eliminate him." Quatre looked away sadly.  
  
Trowa put a comforting hand on the blond boy's shoulder, "Quatre, are you sure your up for this? To dispose...of a human..."  
  
Quatre turned to Trowa and handed him the sheet of orders, "Regardless of personal feelings, we are to eliminate Heero Yuy, should he choose not to come with us peacefully."  
  
Trowa continued to give Quatre his kind, penetrating look.  
  
"Trowa..." Quatre murmured, embracing the silent boy, "You know how I feel about all this...destruction. Still, this is a necessary undertaking. I must continue to fight this fight, because it needs to be done. Nothing more, nothing less. If Heero happens to become an enemy...then I will defeat him."  
  
And Trowa said nothing. 


	5. Underneath It All

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the GW characters, so don't sue me.  
  
Yay, chapter five already! Ok, first of all, sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I was running low on ideas. ^_^; Well, right now I have the Fight Club soundtrack going at full blast, a glass of Vanilla Coke, and just recently re-watched the last couple of episodes of GW. So, I have a few ideas. Oh, and is it so much to ask that more people review? Oh well. This fic is my most-reviewed anyway. Still, if your reading this fic and haven't reviewed yet, please review. It takes less than five minutes.  
  
By the way, to my sister: this chapter is for you. You asked me to actually get a couple of the characters officially together, so here ya go.  
  
Ok, all the usual warnings for this fic apply here: yaoi, various vampire- related violence, and cussing.  
  
Oh, and a big thanks to cryearthstearsfalltoyou for reviewing almost every chapter. Your support is appreciated!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Duo's ears perked up in the night. Vampires had excellent hearing, of course, in order to hear their prey in the night. His clear blue eyes wandered down to the young hunter in his arms.  
  
Both Heero and Duo had been reluctant to break their embrace, and Heero had fallen asleep in Duo's arms. Still, since he was a vampire, Duo hadn't fallen asleep. He had just laid still, once in a while running his fingers through Heero's hair as he thought to himself.  
  
The perfect hunter. Created to kill those like Duo. Still, somehow, Heero hadn't acted on orders. Still, somehow, even knowing he had killed hundreds...no, thousands like Duo, Duo wasn't afraid that Heero would kill him.  
  
Duo reluctantly broke the embrace. Heero stirred. Quietly, so as not to wake him, Duo slinked out the door.  
  
"I know you're here...Hilde." Duo cautiously looked around.  
  
"So, you heard me. Oh well." A girl with short, spiky blue hair seemed to materialize out of the shadows. She smiled widely at the long haired vampire, revealing her fangs.  
  
"Why're ya here? Did they send ya to check up on me or something? I told Zechs that I'm not working for them anymore!" Duo snapped.  
  
"No. They don't know I'm here. Still, I had to come and warn you."  
  
"But Hilde, you know it's a huge risk-"  
  
She put a finger to his lips, cutting him off, "Shh. I know that. And I already know that you don't return my feelings. Still, I had to tell warn ya." She smiled warmly and lowered her hand.  
  
"What now? The worst that coulda happened is they coulda found out where I live..."  
  
"It's worse than that. They heard rumors about your little house guest."  
  
Duo's eyes widened in shock, "Hee-"  
  
Hilde cut him off again, "Yes, the 'perfect' hunter. People've been spreading rumors he's staying here. Pretty soon, they're gonna come around to check if their true."  
  
Duo's hands formed fists, his nails biting at his skin, "Dammit..." he muttered.  
  
"So, it's true?!" Hilde took a step back.  
  
"Yeah...he was trying to...kill himself...and I couldn't let him. You don't understand," Duo smiled and looked her in the eye, "He's not like the stories say. He's...like me."  
  
"Still, your letting a potentially deadly-"  
  
This time, it was Duo's turn to silence her, "He's not like that! He's pure...innocent...I sincerely believe this wasn't his choice to- How could it be? If his life was so miserable that he wanted to end it...and, he trusts me! And deep down...I trust him. I won't let anyone make me doubt that trust, even the one who saved me."  
  
"Duo..."  
  
"So, Hilde, go back to Zechs. Don't let him know you were here. Besides, it's about a half hour to sunrise. And you don't wanna die, do ya?"  
  
"No. Of course not." Hilde looked away, tears filling her eyes.  
  
Duo turned and walked away. Then, thinking better of it, he turned back and smiled cheerfully at Hilde, "I really AM glad to see ya. Ya haven't been aroumd forever." He waved happily and slipped back into the house.  
  
As soon as the door was locked, Duo leaned against it, closed his eyes, and let out a sigh. He smiled, a bittersweet, melancholy smile.  
  
"So, your on the run too?"  
  
"Heero...your awake? You heard?" Duo's eyes opened in slight surprise. Then, he smiled, "Well, you woulda found out eventually."  
  
"You mean some of your other 'friends' would stop by." Heero asked, sarcasm dripping from every word.  
  
"I woulda told ya." Duo grinned.  
  
Heero glared at him, "They know I'm here now. If they were after you a lot before, they'll be out twice as much now."  
  
"So what? I don't care." Duo's grin widened, "I'll just beat 'em all up! After all, they DO call me Shinigami in the vampire world."  
  
Heero's eyes widened, "You're Shingami?!"  
  
Duo smiled, "So you've heard of me too."  
  
"Of course. Your one of the oldest vampires in this country...and one of the ones I was created to take down."  
  
"So, what're ya gonna do now? Do you want to kill me now?" Duo laughed and patted Heero on the back.  
  
Heero couldn't help but smile a little, "No, I won't. I guess I'm too attached to you now to do that. Also," he lowered his gaze, "I owe you for saving my life."  
  
Duo grinned, "Heh, who woulda thought! The perfect hunter, the one they say kills my kind in cold blood without waiting for them to violate the Sub- Rosa Treaty, sparing the life of a lowly down on his luck Shinigami of the vampires! Hell has officially frozen over! What would your fellow hunters think?" Duo laughed.  
  
Heero started to join in, then caught himself. He pulled back.  
  
"What's wrong? Don't tell me I changed your mind with that last comment." Duo's eyes flickered, briefly showing sadness.  
  
"No...it's just...I just realized what I've done. I've ruined your life. Now your going to have vampires AND hunters after this house." Heero turned away, "I should leave right now, so that you won't have to go through that." He got up and headed towards the door, "I thank you for...saving me. This is all I can do for you now. Sayonara, Duo."  
  
"Heero? Hey, come back! Your serious, aren't you?!" Duo stood shakily, "Come back!"  
  
The door opened. Heero didn't look back.  
  
"HEY!" Without thinking, Duo tackled the young hunter. Surprised, Heero struggled against him. True to the stories each had heard about the other, their strength was almost equal. The brief wrestling match ended with Heero on top.  
  
Both glared at each other, breathing heavily.  
  
And before Heero realized what was happening, Duo's lips were pressed against his. Heero didn't protest.  
  
It was a short, sweet, yet simple kiss. Both pulled away reluctantly.  
  
"Heero..." Duo murmured once he had caught his breath, "I have feelings for you. I don't know if you feel the same towards me, so I was holding back...please, just...stay with me, ok? For a while at least?" He looked into the hunter's prussian blue eyes.  
  
Heero returned his gaze for a long time before slowly answering, "Duo, I feel the same. That's why I didn't want you in tro-"  
  
Before he could finish his sentence, Duo's lips met his again. They hugged for a long time afterwards.  
  
Heero looked up, the smile left his face, "Duo, I think we had better get inside. The sun's coming up."  
  
Duo's eyes flew open in fear, "What?!" He looked up, and yelled, "Shit!" He stumbled back, cringing as if to avoid impending pain.  
  
Heero knelt down and picked Duo up.  
  
"Huh? Heero? What're ya doing?" Duo blushed slightly.  
  
"Carrying you inside. You need to get out of the sun and get some sleep." Heero carried Duo inside, shutting the door with his foot. He carried him to his bed, and laid him down on it.  
  
"Heero...promise me something."  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"You won't leave me." Duo clutched his hand. His warm blue eyes pleaded with Heero's prussian blue ones. Heero placed his other hand on Duo's.  
  
"Yeah, I'll stay, Duo."  
  
"Thanks...Heero..." Duo's eyes fluttered shut, and he slipped into sleep.  
  
A small smile played at his lips. 


	6. Poison

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters in this fic, so don't sue me.  
  
I've seen right through and underneath, and you make me better, better, better...Ok, aside from random No Doubt songs, I don't really have much to say here. This will be a fairly important chapter, and it's one of my favorites, so, onward!  
  
Here are the obligatory warnings: yaoi, vampire-related violence, cussing...is there anything I left out there? I don't think so...wait, there're some very vague hints of unrequited/angsty yuri in this chapter, too.  
  
Thanks to my sis rk, cryearthstearsfalltou, Duosgirl, and kiwi for the reviews! Support is always appreciated!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Heero knew everything there was to know about vampires, so he wasn't alarmed when Duo's breathing stopped. He wasn't alarmed that Duo's lithe young body didn't brush away the dust. He knew that meant that Duo was sleeping. He knew that his body was in reality unearthly; magical; it would not disturb dust.  
  
Heero's hand slowly caressed Duo's. He looked down into his innocent, youthful face. He remembered the night before...and the night before that, even, when his katana pressed into this boy's back.  
  
His hand stopped moving. His stony eyes turned towards Duo.  
  
Unbidden, his lips twisted into a forbidden smile.  
  
He let Duo's hand slide out of his.  
  
Heero turned and left the room. Before silently closing the door, he turned back once, and only once, to gaze at his love.  
  
Heero closed the door.  
  
* * * *  
  
In his lair, the king of the vampires sat in his throne. The dreary, damp, darkness spread everywhere. Slowly, he opened his piercing blue eyes.  
  
"Noin."  
  
"Yes, Milliardo?" the blue-haired woman stepped from the shadows at his side. She wore a small smile.  
  
"Dorothy...where is Dororthy?" His pale face showed no emotion. He never turned his gaze to look at her.  
  
The corners of Noin's mouth fell slightly, "Dorothy? Why do you want to see her?"  
  
"I have a job for her."  
  
Noin stepped in front of him, giving him a vaguely puzzled look, "I thought that she was a..."  
  
"She is not one of you, Noin. She's a traitor; a half and half."  
  
"Still, why her? What do you want her to do?"  
  
"Shinigami has a certain house guest that I'm interested in." Zechs closed his eyes and looked up at the dark ceiling.  
  
"Heero?!" Noin looked up, shocked, "He's with...but how? How do you know?"  
  
"I sensed something, just now..." Zechs shook his head, "In any case, Dorothy is the best we can send on this job."  
  
"Yes. I'll go fetch her." Noin turned to step back into the shadows, but Zechs caught her arm.  
  
"Noin, I know that it's hard for you to pretend to be...one of us. If you'd like, I could send someone else out to fetch Dorothy."  
  
Noin smiled warmly, "It's ok. I'm used to it. I'd pretend to be anything, even a traitor to the hunters," She leaned in and gave him a small peck on the lips, "just to be by your side."  
  
"Noin..." Zechs returned the smile, and embraced her. She broke away.  
  
"I'll go and fetch Dorothy for you now, my Milliardo." She exited.  
  
Noin didn't look for the right corridors to follow through the dark hallway, and she didn't need one. She slid almost slightly towards Dorothy's chamber.  
  
"Going somewhere?" the stern voice stopped Noin briefly in her tracks. She didn't even need to turn around to know who it was.  
  
"So, Wufei, what brings you here." She whispered coldly.  
  
"I should be asking YOU that, weakling!" The boy, Wufei's, Chinese features were forced into a natural scowl. He yelled, "You have no right to even be here! Your no real vampire!"  
  
"I am a full vampire. Dare you say that Lord Milliardo is allowing a still- human woman stay by his side night and day? Dare you accuse Lord Milliardo?" Noin's eyes bore into him, "Dare you challenge me?"  
  
"You bitch! I'll expose you someday!"  
  
Noin brushed past him, continuing on her way, "Watch what you say. You know I'm more than a match for you." She poured as much contempt as possible into the last word, never glancing back as she entered Dorthy's chamber.  
  
"Weakling! Woman!" Wufei cried in retaliation, "Hunter!"  
  
* * * *  
  
Once night fell, Hilde followed him.  
  
How could she not? Duo was her best friend- her first unrequited love. This was the boy who had slaughtered thousands like her and Duo and had just walked out of his life without a second glance.  
  
She wouldn't let him hurt Duo like this. It would have been less painful if he had executed Duo as a demonic, evil, hated THING than to do this too him. Duo may act tough and talk trash sometimes, but he was a genuinely kind and sensitive person. This would be torture for him.  
  
Hilde slunk through the shadows, stalking the perfect hunter as he walked to the docks. That monster, Heero, stopped at the pier and starred at the water.  
  
Hilde didn't know what to do to him. For as easy-going and nice as she was, she hated Heero right now. She hated him from the stories of his senseless slaughter; she hated hius perfection; she hated him for leaving Duo.  
  
And she was usually such a nice person.  
  
She angled herself to see his face better, to know it and to loathe him more.  
  
He was crying.  
  
Crying? Over...maybe...Duo?  
  
Did he understand what a monster he was? Maybe he had a reason for breaking Duo's heart. She leaned in closer as he pulled himself onto the railing.  
  
Oh god. Was he going to try and jump again?  
  
Well, she had no choice. If she didn't confront him, if she let the murderer of her people destroy himself, her best friend would be ruined forever. For Duo, she'd risk more vampiric lives, the future ones he may take, and her own. She'd try to get the monster to live, and return to Duo.  
  
Hilde left the shadows.  
  
* * * *  
  
The blonde let her long, perfectly straight hair out of its headband, letting it fall free down her back. Her severe eyes with their serious brows furrowed as she inspected her face in the dark mirror.  
  
The chamber was of modest size, and completely unlit. The untouched bed shown its owner's personality through its almost military preciseness and neatness.  
  
In fact, the whole room was full of a personality; a mostly rigid personality. Books neatly stacked on shelves...clothes neatly folded and placed in precise drawers...and yet...there were small signs to show that the owner of this room wasn't a militaristic person, deep down. The make- up...the almost school-girl like qualities of the clothing...and a picture on the vanity table...  
  
The blond brushed her hair in long, rhythmic strokes. She finished, and placed the brush carefully in its place on top of the vanity. Her eyes slowly lingered on the picture. The picture of a girl. Her furrowed brow softened.  
  
This was an ordinary, and an unordinary picture at the same time. It was musty, well worn but new. Half of it was missing, torn away. It showed the smiling face of another blonde, a different blonde. She was young, in the picture; the picture may have been a week old, or more, or less. Whatever the age, it was well cared for, nothing wrong and nothing missing and nothing out of place...except for the angry, jagged tear.  
  
A smile played on the blonde's lips. She picked it up briefly, her grin widened. She leaned in closer, caressing it softly...  
  
"Relena-sama..."  
  
"Dorothy."  
  
The blonde's head jerked away. She slammed the picture into a nearby drawer.  
  
"What do you want, Noin-san?!" Dorothy leapt from her seated, blushing furiously.  
  
"Lord Milliardo has called you. Lord Milliardo wishes to hold an audience with you right now."  
  
Her eyes widened, she repressed a small smile, "Lord Milliardo?! Then I shall go right away!" She fell into step behind the older woman.  
  
* * * *  
  
Heero sat on the railing, moist from the sea, stained by the sea. Tainted. Rusted. His prussian eyes stared blankly ahead of him, remembering the last time he had been in this spot, the last time, when he tried to...  
  
When he met Duo. His savior. His love.  
  
Had he done the right thing? Breaking his heart a little and totally shattering his own, all to keep him safe? Heero could feel the pain of what he had done flowing over him in waves. He shivered, his hands flew up instinctively the warm himself. Clutching at the fabric of his sleeves, huge sobs rolled across his body.  
  
He cried. He cried. The perfect hunter, crying over a boy he just met days ago.  
  
Not days. A lifetime. The closest thing to a good world to live in.  
  
And of course, he ruined it. Shattered it with his own hands. He was a horrible person. He had killed, he had murdered thousands in the past and would continue to do so in the future, he had hurt Duo, and now he was a hunter being hunted...  
  
He had sinned, and all of it, ALL OF IT, was his own fault. Even now, being here, ever considering being with Duo, building a life, or ending his life, was a sin. A crime against his creator. He was created to take orders, to have no feelings. And then, it turned out, he did. He was a failed experiment, really. He could have gone to them, told them, and they would have reprogrammed him to have no feelings, it would solve so much, he wouldn't be in so much pain over Duo, and he'd...  
  
Go back to being a killer. Would probably have to kill Duo eventually. How would leaving to save his koibito's life and returning to the hunters help either of them? Heero would be a killing machine again. Duo...Shinigami, would be dead.  
  
Unless.  
  
Unless he killed himself. Then, the vampires and the hunters had no reason to go after Heero. Also, they couldn't find him and make him into a tool again. He'd be free. Free of pain, free...  
  
And Duo would be safe.  
  
It was the only way. The only way for everyone to be happy.  
  
Heero's grip loosened on the rail.  
  
"Stop right there, hunter."  
  
Heero's head swung around in an instant, his katana was pulled from his sheath, pointed at her neck in an instant.  
  
"Don't kill me 'till you've heard me out. It's about Duo." 


	7. Nothing More Than Feelings

DISCLAIMER: I don't own GW or any of the characters, so don't sue me.  
  
Finally, chapter seven! Ok, originally this was going to be a two part chapter, and I swore I was gonna post them both at the same time, but I never got around to writing the same half that week, so I didn't post it. Then, I was on vacation for a week. Then, I got really busy with school, and things kinda spiraled from there. ^_^;; I doubt any of you actually still read this fic, after I was gone so long. ^_^;; I'm really sorry!  
  
Well, my thanks to Medulla Oblongata, andy, animegirl1234, Shinigami, Shi- chan, and DragonGirl for reviewing chapter five! Your support is appreciated! ^_^  
  
Oh, and here are some individual responses to reviews: Thanks to my sister Medulla Oblongata/rk for reading every single thing I write and reviewing me twice. You're so wonderful! I'll miss you when you go to college! To andy, I'm sorry if anything in this fic offends anyone. All the vampires in this fic are based off old legends/myths I read and anime (mostly Blood: The Last Vampire) I've seen. I don't mean to write anything that, uh, any possibly real vampires think is offensive/not true. So, sorry if anything isn't accurate. To cryearthstearsfalltou, thanks for reviewing almost every chapter! You're really nice! Same goes for Duosgirl for reviewing twice...um, and no, I don't think I'm gonna be writing any sex scenes in this fic. DragonGirl: Wow! We have the same name! ^_^  
  
Anyways, sorry this intro is so long. I just wanted to clear some of that stuff out of the way before I had anything else to add to that list of thank yous/answers to things.  
  
Ok, warning time again. This chapter contains vampiric violence, suicide references, yaoi, discussion of one-sided yuri, and heterosexuals. Oh, and did I mention this chapter's violent?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Dorothy, do you know why I have summoned you to my chamber?" The frozen eyes of the vampire lord pierced all to the heart. He, with the most translucent skin of all, he, with the shock of cool, silky white-blond hair. He, with his robes of purest black.  
  
"No, milord, I do not." Dorothy rose from her polite curtsy, adjusting the skirt of her school uniform slightly.  
  
"I have a mission for you- your first as a full-fledged vampire, I believe?" Zechs locked her in his unblinking gaze.  
  
She returned the stare, unwavering, "Yes, my Lord Milliardo."  
  
"Listen close, for the details of this mission must not leave this room." He leaned forward in his throne.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Shinigami...you have heard the name, yes?"  
  
"Yes, milord." Dorothy's brows raised in surprise, "Is he to accompany me on this mission?"  
  
"Not quite." Zechs chuckled, "I wish to speak with a...house guest of his, so to speak. This mission has a deeper purpose then that, however."  
  
"What, milord?"  
  
"Shinigami has turned traitor on the vampires. He refuses to serve me any longer. He has run away from his lord, and that will cost him dearly. It seems, however, that he has become smitten with a certain young hunter, one whose name you know well."  
  
"Who, milord?"  
  
"Heero Yuy."  
  
Dorothy's eyes widened, "The perfect Hunter, milord?"  
  
Zechs nodded, "Yes. I wish for you to capture Heero Yuy alive and bring him to me. Kill Shinigami if he interferes. Here is the address. I trust that you shall complete this mission within a week?" A paper slid across the floor to Dorothy's feet. She curtsied low.  
  
"Yes, milord."  
  
* *  
* *  
  
"You can kill me, or you can hear me out. You can't do both, so pick one." Hilde smiled grimly, "Either put down the katana or lop my head off. Just hurry up and decide."  
  
"..." Heero's eyes burned into the blue-haired vampire's. After what seemed like forever, he spoke, "You're the vampire scum who warned Duo about the danger he was in, aren't you?"  
  
"He's my best friend. I would never let him die." Hilde nearly spat the words.  
  
"I thank you from the bottom of my heart for saving his life. For that, I will spare you your life." Heero slowly put down the katana. He turned back to face the angry water below him.  
  
"He won't take my advice, ya know."  
  
Heero's eyes widened. He turned around.  
  
"He'll wait at that house, just hoping that you'll come back. He'll wait and wait and wait, and they'll find him and kill him."  
  
"Why...?"  
  
"I think my friend loves you."  
  
* *  
* *  
  
"We have checked everywhere, Quatre. Everywhere that Heero could have run to. Every place he has hidden himself in the past. Could he have left town?"  
  
"I don't know, Trowa. Heero's not the type to bother leaving town. No...he's probably still here."  
  
"..."  
  
"We should search the area again, just to be sure, though. Who knows where he could be...or....or what he may have done to himself. Heero was never a happy person, after all. Suicide...cannot be ruled out."  
  
Trowa placed a comforting hand on Quatre's back. He leaned into the touch out of habit.  
  
* *  
* *  
  
"Why?! Why would he do that for me?!" Heero's eyes narrowed, "I...I just met him. I should be nothing to him. We've known each other for barely a week."  
  
"He cares about ya. God knows why, but he does. And that's not just going to go away for Duo."  
  
"Why...I thought...if I left, if we didn't get further involved, that maybe we'd get over it sooner. Maybe we wouldn't form any attachments." Heero looked down at the ground, "I am not allowed to feel these feelings I feel, let alone act on them. I'm a prisoner."  
  
"Do ya hear yourself?! By the vampire lord himself, anyone can tell your overeacting!" Hilde laughed bitterly, "Your free to live and feel however you want. I woulda thought that Duo-kun woulda taught ya that by now."  
  
"Don't push it, vampire!" Heero's grip on his katana tightened, "This is none of your concern!"  
  
"It's my concern when your hurting a friend of mine, hunter!"  
  
"..."  
  
"I've seen your type before. Right now, you're thinking you've said too much, aren't you? You think you should've stayed quiet and killed yourself. Let me tell you something, you don't deserve Duo if you really think that's the answer. Baka! I would let you do it, but I can't."  
  
"...why not? As I said, it is none of yo-"  
  
"It would make my friend sad, and I'd never let that happen."  
  
* *  
* *  
  
Dorothy let out a high pitched giggle as soon as she saw the house. She had to work hard to contain herself from shouting for joy. A fight to the death against a worthy opponent! Possibly two! Oh, how she loved combat. Oh, how she loved being the calm little center of this war.  
  
Long blonde hair brushed behind her. She picked some invisible lint off of her school uniform. Done primping, she drew her weapon and entered the house.  
  
* *  
* *  
  
Duo awoke with a sense of something missing.  
  
There was no hand in his.  
  
The room was not large, but it felt enormous and empty.  
  
There was nothing but dust, nothing but air. Nothing but him.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Nothing.  
  
He gasped at the feeling.  
  
So...was it all a dream? Heero living here? Heero loving him? Him loving Heero? Was it all some twisted fantasy that he had created out of loneliness?  
  
No! No, no, no, no, NO!  
  
It couldn't be!  
  
He searched the room, the house, frantically. Overturned everything in the desperate need to find Heero, to prove once and for all that he was here, that he returned Duo's feelings.  
  
Nothing. Nothing.  
  
Nothing!  
  
Duo let out a cry of frustration. He sat down on the hard wooden floor. The pain brought him more into touch with reality.  
  
Heero had left him...why...why?!  
  
Why, why why, why WHY?!  
  
A high pitched giggle sounded behind him. His head whipped behind him.  
  
"Who are you?!"  
  
"Little god of death who lives life without a prayer. Little god of death who is hiding the perfect warrior away from the prying eyes of the world. It is good to finally meet you." Her pale eyes roved over him hungrily. She slid off of the table on which she had been sitting, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Dorothy, defector of the hunters, special operative of Lord Milliardo." She drew her weapon.  
  
"Milliardo?! That bastard!"  
  
"How dare you speak of our Lord that way, Shinigami-kun." She smiled, revealing her fangs, "Really, I'm disappointed in you. I had heard you were traitor, but at the least I thought you'd be respectful of our Lord."  
  
"Why are you here! I am not in the mood to deal with an assassin at the moment!" Duo calmly drew a long scythe from its hiding place.  
  
"Assassin? Oh no, you have it all wrong! I have come here for one thing and one thing only." Dorothy smiled a smile that seemed to drip venom, "I have come for the perfect one, a former comrade-in-arms, so to speak."  
  
"I am here for the hunter, Heero." 


	8. IMPORTANT NOTICE PLEASE READ

Hello all, the author formerly known as DragonGirl13 here.

I'm posting this note in two different stories, just to warn you. It can be found in both "Bloody Tears" and "Hope's Requiem," just for the record since this note is really about both of them. Sorry to anyone who has actually been waiting for updates in these stories. It's been almost a year since I all but dropped out of the fanfiction thing (and actually updating existing fics), and I guess I've been putting this off that badly. I guess it's that way with anything that you care about, and this is no different. I suppose I wanted to hold on to idea that I was still working on these, that I was just going to come back to them any day now. But now I realize that it was selfish and childish of me to think that way.

I'm sure you all are wondering what I'm babbling about. Well...here's the bombshell to the few people that read and enjoyed these stories- I've decided to put "Hope's Requeim" and "Bloody Tears" on permanent hold. In short, they aren't done. But don't expect me to ever finish them.

This is not a decision that I made lightly. There are a lot of factors that played into this. Mostly time and motivation things (or lack there-of). And the fact that I write almost no fanfiction any more, just original stuff.

But the main reason is this: I was a very different person a few years ago when I started these stories. I'm not going to go into any sort of detail (since it's my personal business) but suffice it to say that I had a ton of stress and such in my life. I wasn't happy or content with a lot of things by any stretch of the imagination. And all these issues came pouring out in my writing. The stories have messages of there being little or no hope for the characters since I felt the same way. The characters are all just sitting back and crying but secretly screaming for someone to save them. And believe me when I say it, that is how I felt before several people snapped me out of it and back to reality.

I don't know if I can ever write these stories again since I'm not in that mindset anymore. I could always attempt to keep writing them, but the truth of the matter is that I was too far in the plot and any changes of it now would belittle the character's struggles and the real messages that are in these stories. And I just can't do that to them- it would change too much and accomplish nothing. So, I guess they'll just have to stay unfinished for now.

I would, however, like to go back and re-write/re-work these stories someday. Maybe I'll revisit them sooner then I thought. I've matured a lot as a writer and really, really think I could go back and make my writing a lot better. Trust me, they're incredibly poorly written despite what a lot of you have said.

That's all for now, I guess. I'd like to take the time to thank everyone who read and reviewed these stories, by the way. Your support really made me get up and write despite having no ideas several times. And it always feels good to think that someone out there enjoys my writing and actually wanted me to write this stuff. So...thanks a lot. Your support meant/means a lot.

DragonGirl13


End file.
